The Girls' return
by Sillyface13
Summary: Three months after they left, the Mallory girls' house catches fire in the midest of the night. Though their parents want to live in Ohio, Jean finds a wonderful home in Buckman. Of course, they only plan to live in it until they can find a house in Buford, Ohio. Meanwhile, the Hatfords and Bensons decide to be as neighborly as possible to the girls...in their own special way.
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum and ladybugs

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

"get them off! Get them off!" Caroline Malloy cried out.

"Just breathe, Caroline, they won't bite." Her mother resured her.

Caroline wanted to cry, or scream, or punch Wally Hatford in the face.

Caroline should have known that the boys would try something like this. Nope, they just couldn't let the girls leave without reminding them who their match was. Oh, how Caroline _hated_ Wally for this!

Caroline Lenore Malloy and her family had simply been driving out of Buckman, West Virginia, when she had simply, and harmlessly, grabbed a tissue out of her backpack when...Ka-boom! Ladybugs flew up, down, left and right. Mrs. Malloy, scared to death, had pulled over at a local store parking lot. And now here Caroline was, standing up perfectly still as her mother plucked the bugs out of her shirt. Beth and Eddie, Caroline's sisters, where standing over to the left, giggling and laughing everytime Caroline cried out or screamed.

Mrs. Malloy signed. "I really thought those boys would have a grain of since in their heads! We could have wrecked and all been hurt or even killed!"

"Now, what did I tell you, those Hatford guys are evil! Nasty! Mean and even plain out rude!" Eddie, age twelve, said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I think we got them all. Most of them flew out when we opened the doors." Beth said as she poked her head back into the car.

"Well, this put us about ten mineuts late but I guess I needed the fresh air, anyway." Mrs. Malloy joked, beginning to smile a little.

Beth, age eleven, giggled a little as she got back in the car, she was followed by Eddie, and then by Caroline.

Nine-year-old Caroline was the youngest of Coach Malloy's three children. Unlike her big sisters, Caroline had dark black hair she almost always kelp in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes like her father's. Eddie, however, had darkish blond hair that barly touched her shoulders, yet those same brown eyes like Caroline's. Beth was the only one in the Malloy family with blue eyes, and she had light blond hair and fair skin.

"Don't worry about the boys, we'll get them back." Eddie, whose real name was Edith, whispered as their mother started the car up again.

"How? We don't live across the river anymore, Dumdum!" Beth whispered back.

Eddie grinned. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." She said, and Caroline almost cried.

Why couldn't they just leave the boys alone? Just forget them! Go back to Ohio and stay there? No, Eddie _Had_ to go and start trouble. But really, Caroline loved the trouble, she adored pranking and teasing the Hatford boys silly, she loved running rings around them, she loved the drama! The romance! The hate!

"Caroline, do you have any bubblegum left?" Eddie asked, leaning over and smiling at her.

"Yes, I have four pieces, want one?" Caroline said, digging in her pocket.

"No, that's okay." Eddie said quickly.

"Then why did you ask?" Beth spoke up.

Eddie smirked. "You'll see."

Oh boy! Thought Caroline.

Eddie had an idea, and whenever Eddie had an idea...you should either run or duck for cover. Why in the world Eddie would use a piece of bubblegum for revenge was beyond Caroline, but she could only hope and pray it was a good prank. A really clever, ridiculous prank that'd send the Hatfords fleeing.

Caroline wanted to be an actresses, and so she thought that if she ever had to play the part of a sweet, almost-harmless girl who wanted nothing more then bad revenge, well, she'd be set. Eddie wanted to be a doctor, or a baseball player, she just couldn't decide. Nobody gave much thought to what Beth wanted to be. A Ballerina, she had once said, but it didn't seem to fit, mainly because Beth, unlike her sisters, was very clumsly and half the time couldn't stand up straight.

Caroline wondered what the boys were doing, if they had opened the twins' sleepingbags and found Eddie's bright idea. Ladybugs. It seemed both families had planed the same prank. How insane! And totally unfair to Eddie. One thing Caroline had noticed was that her sister and Jake Hatford had plenty in commen, they both loved baseball, wearing caps, playing pranks and, sadly, both had very short tempers they often couldn't control very well.

Caroline looked out her felt almost like she'd failed. She hadn't made Wally Hatford fall in love with her, even after all the soft whispers during class, or the sweet smiles, or the red velent dress with that lace coller, or the well-writtwn Valentine that said _for my beloved_ On the front. What had she done wrong?

Caroline secretly still wanted to make a boy fall in love with her. oh, and what a great product Wally had been!

Caroline felt her eyes grow tired, and before she knew it they were closing.

" _Caroline..."_ Someone whispered, and Caroline shot up, just in time to see she was in a flower field, sitting on a picnic blanket with Wally behind of her.

"Wally? What are _You_ Doing here?" She asked.

"Ca _roline, I brought your favorite, tuna-fish!"_ Wally grinned as he handed her a sandwitch.

"Where are we?" She asked.

" _in your dreams, darling.'_ He told her, grinning the more wildly.

Just then, Caroline woke up. A dream, just a silly dream.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Beth asked, looking worried.

It was then Caroline realized she had tears sparkling in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. J-just a bad dream." She said, wiping the tears away.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Thought Caroline as she stared out the window again.

 _surely I don't like Wally...it was just pretend! That's all. And nothing more._ Yet, Caroline seemed uneasy all of a sudden.

And then, then she got an idea, a wonderful, awful idea!

She'd get the boys back...and it would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Wally...what the heck are you DOING?" Josh asked, walking past Wally's open bedroom door. Wally was on his knees on his bed, watching an ant walk across the pane. He sighed. It seemed nobody in his family could understand him or why he liked to study things. Wally knew, honestly, that he was a bit weird at times, but in his mind, there was absolutely nothing wrong with watching ants!

"Nothing," he mumbled, and hopped off his bed to walk down the stairs with his brother. Ever since the Malloy girls left, things had been pretty normal around the town of Buckman, West Virginia. No false 911 calls had been made, nobody had fallen in the Buckman river, and Wally highly doubted anybody had tossed any pumpkin coffin pies in the river, either. The Bensons, whom were the best friends of Wally and his brothers, were just simply glad to have their house back, though Bill Beson had made the mistake of mentioning how cool it would be if Caroline, Beth, and Eddie had stayed in town. Wally was almost sad to see them leave, but now that it was two weeks after the girls left, he simply stopped caring. Mrs. Malloy had called his mother awhile ago to tell her she and the girls had gotten home safe and to say thank you for letting them stay in their house when a heat wave in Ohio broke out and the power went out in most of the state...and Caroline the Crazie had wanted to talk to Peter. And after he got done he told Wally Caroline wanted to talk to him. It had been so awkward he almost puked. Mainly when Carolina started purring about how Beth missed Josh and how Eddie missed Jake. THEN she pulled out the big card; "Oh WALLY...it's SO lonely here without anybody to play pranks on...don't you jus WISH you could have CAME with me?"

"No," he had told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Now I'm gonna hang up now, okay?"

"Wait! Can I hang up first?"

"No, I wanna hang up first! No fair!"

"Too bad, buddy!"

And she had clicked off. Now, Wally was determined to forget about that creepy freak. At least she and her sisters were GONE, finally!

Truth be told, Wally (despite what everyone wanted to believe,) had never much liked Caroline at all. She had her moments, where Wally felt almost sinecure and kind of...brotherly...to her. But if he could HARDLY pull off a FRIENDSHIP with the girl, what made everyone think he could have a ROMANTIC thing with her...she was nuts!

Still, Wally was more than happy when he grabbed his backpack off the kitchen table and followed his three brothers out the front door. School was so much better without her, he decided. And also kinda boring!

Meeting up with the Benson brothers on the swinging footbridge, Wally was just happy to be surrounded by people he liked and cared about. He felt secure and safe, in between Jake and Tony Benson. These were his friends, and he was SO happy to have them back.

(OKAY, SO I KNOW THIS STORY ISN'T THAT GOOD, BUT I REALLY DO TRY! AND DON'T WORRY; THE MALLOY'S HOUSE CATCHES ON FIRE IN CHAPTER THREE, AND THEY MOVE BACK TO BUCKMAN IN CHAPTER FOUR. HEY, I NEED TIME, OKAY?! I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE FOR AWHILE SO DON'T GET TOO HAPPY. AND NO; NOT MUCH ROMANCE HAPPE IN THIS FANFIC, I JUST CAN'T SEE THE MALLOYS AND HATFORDS IN LOVE...IT'S SO WEIRD! AND DON'T THINK THE MALLOYS AND BENSONS ARE GONNA FALL IN LOVE, EITHER. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE...THIS IS A WAR STORY! VICTORY!


	3. Chapter three (A BIT of a problem)

_hello, readers! I'd like to introduce you to some new characters; Catherine, Brayden, and Miranda. Caroline's best friends. I own them, and I have already written my own stories about them, so I take credit, please. I know this doesn't seem like something the REAL Phillis Reynolds Naylor would write, since the series is over and she's a much better writer than me, but I do personally hope you can just accept it and maybe even like it. PLEASE review! Reviews are like angel's laughs to me! Thanks, pipsqueaks!_

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

"Eddie? Do you smell something strange?" Caroline whispered, walking up to her sister's bed, where Eddie had her arm thrown over her eyes.

"No. Go back to sleep, Caroline." She demanded harshly, tossing a pillow at Caroline's face.

"But Eddie! It smells like...like smoke, come look with me?" Caroline begged, and crawled in bed with her sister childishly, hugging her.

"Fine."Eddie finally agreed, and the two crept into the hallway together. They carefully went to wake Beth, who was snorimg loudly.

Together, the girls walked down the staircase, Caroline gripping Beth's arm tightly, picturing herself as a scared little girl in a play.

Perhaps she would play the part of a girl living in a haunted house, or maybe she was walking slowly downstairs, and suddenly, a hand reached and grabbed her ankle, wait wait! Or...maybe...no, maybe-

"Fire!" Eddie screamed, breaking Caroline out of her daydream.

"Dad! Mom! Help!" Beth yelled, running back upstairs.

"What in the world...?" Her mother asked, walking down a few seconds later. The stove had been left on, and a roaring, angry fire filled half the kitchen.

"Girls, get out now! Follow your mother," the couch cried out, and rushed his family out the back door, which was, as luck would have it, on the safe side of the kitchen. On the way out, Caroline paused and glanced over her shoulder. Instantly, she shoved herself out of her mother's embrace and ran through the kitchen, much bolder now after catching a wild couger. She was so bold, in fact, that she only gritted her teeth and kelp running when she tripped and felt something so hot and painful it brought a tear to her eye. she picked herself up and limped up the stairs, to her room.

There, she grabbed only one thing and one thing only; a small square box, decorated with gem stones and a rainbow of colorful strips of paper.

And back outside she went, box in arms.

"Caroline! You're hurt!" Beth screamed, wrapping her in a hug as they both tumbled down to the wet, soggy ground.

The sound of sirens coming from downtown came to her ears, and Caroline began to cry as she buried her face in her pink nightgown.

It was quite awhile later that the family snuggled into the Pine's household. The Pine twins, Catherine and Brayden, had always been Caroline's best friends, since first grade. Also, because she had heard the news about Caroline's house catching fire, Miranda Smith was staying over for the night. Eddie and Beth selpt in the office, Mr. and Mrs. Mallory in the guest room, and the four friends camped out in Catherine's room, in a circle with their sleeping bags.

"Where are you going to live, Caroline?" Miranda asked worriedly in her strong Australian accent, her long dark blonde hair falling in her eyes.

"I don't know. But I hope it's around here!" She answered, painting her nails blue.

"Golly, Caroline I don't know what we'd do without you here! Who else do I know who's as crazy as you?" Brayden asked, gnning. Caroline rolled her eyes as she tossed a piece of popcorn at him. He usually stayed as far away from the girls' sleepovers as possible, but when he'd heard how his best friend's house had burnt down mostly, he decided to be humble as a good friend should. The girls didn't mind; for to them, Brayden was just another girl for them to laugh and talk to. He had guy friends, too, of course, but always considered Miranda and Caroline sisters just as much as Catherine was.

"You can always buy the old Stoneworth place, maybe." He suggested, laughing.

"No way! That place is haunted! Though I would like to stay in the neighborhood." Caroline stated, being as honest as ever.

"Uh-oh, there's no more popcorn," Catherine remarked, holding up the empty yellow bowl and shaking it.

"I'll get it," Caroline offered, feeling very generous after the day's events. Her leg still hurt her, but she didn't tell her friends that. Instead, she grabbed the bowl and walked stiffly down the staircase. It had been painful. Seeing her house and most of her stuff get burned to ashes before her very eyes, but she knew her family could move on and buy new things. A house was a place you lived in, but a HOME was a family. And Caroline and her family were all okay, so she decided to be brave.

Once halfway down the stairs, however, she froze in place, one feet still in the air. Her mother and Amy Pine were speaking in the living room below.

"Oh, Jean, you're welcome to stay with me for as long as it takes." Mrs. Pine promised, holding Caroline's mother's hand tightly.

"George and I have talked to plenty of our old friends, and we hear there's a great deal of a house in Louisiana." Mrs. Mallory said, a look of guilt on her face.

"Louisiana? Jean..that's too far to move! Why don't you find a house right here in Buford?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Well...I found another really good deal in West Virginia. In that old town we lived in for a year, remember? It's a really swell house, and it faces the river, too! Plus, I figured the girls needed to move somewhere where they know somebody and I simply can't find any houses here in Buford!" Mother admitted, and Amy gasped.

"Oh dear..." She muttered, and Caroline saw the two woman hug each other, Mother even began to cry.

Caroline dropped the popcorn bowl and ran back upstairs, right into the office, where her sisters laid on a old air mattress in the floor.

"Caroline? What's wrong?" Beth asked, propping up on one elbow.

Caroline looked at both her sisters, a very serious look on her face.

"We have a bit of a problem." She said, and shut the door behind her.


	4. DEAR READERS!

**Just so we're clear; this isn't an actual chapter (sorry,) it's a super-long, super-boring, super-personal author's note in which I will discuss the importance of my story.**

 **First off; I've read a LOT of Boys/Girls Battle Series fanfics on here...and I really did enjoy and like reading them. Many were VERY good! And ALL of them had a really cool vibe! BUT; something I couldn't help notice was that everyone was writing ROMANTIC stories between the Hatfords and the Malloys and sometimes the Bensons...and that's just not real. Don't get the wrong idea; I think your stories are awesome, (and I really do personally like Wally/Caroline fluff!) but I think its time we start focusing on something beyond love. How about...WAR!?**

 **REPEAT; please people, don't get totally ticked at me! I swear, I think the stories on here are pretty good! I just feel weird 'cause I'm like...the only person on here thinking about anything else besides Jddie, Jeth, and Waroline (or whatever you call it!) romance.**

 **Also; I know my chapters are short and pointless but in chapter 1 and 2 I was really just trying to interduce Caroline and Wally and their lives to my readers (THAT'S YOU!) in Chapter 2 you will notice nothing happens other than Wally's thoughts, and a few small morning events. It was more like a prologue, really. Like, when you're watching a cheesy film made in 1999, and there's a catchy hit song playing in the background as it shows the main character getting ready for school. (Lol, I personally think Doo Wah Diddy by Manfred Mann would sound awesome!) But anyhow, the point is to warm up to Wally, understand him and his point of view better! Huh...that sounds really cheesy, doesn't it?**

 **Also...I'd like to ask you for a favor... REVEIW, LIKE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY! NOW!...please? :) stop by my page, too...that is a demand. Thanks!**

 **Next; hey, I could use a little help here, y'know? I'd like people's options and thoughts on this story. Review, and tell me ANYTHING I'm doing wrong, okay?**

 **Something else; bear with me. I know I misspell/replace words a lot. But I don't mean to! When I type it on my tablet, it looks fine, but then after I've loaded the chapter and reread it, I'm like;**

 **"OH GOOD LORD!...OH! NO, NO NO! I DID NOT WRITE THIS AWFUL RATFOOD! I WOULDN'T LET MY DOG READ THIS!...DANG!"**

 **Yet again; BEAR WITH ME! I'm still young, and I really don't need haters! Why don't we leave that to Justin Beiber?**

 **So, without farther ado, give me a chance. As you can clearly tell; I'm very dorky, witty, and I like to crack jokes.**

 **"Knock knock!"**

 **"Who's there?"**

 **"A broken pencil,"**

 **"A broken pencil who?"**

 **"Never mind...it's pointless."**

 **Ah, the classic Knock Knock joke, gotta love it!**

 **Okay...I think I'm done ranting.**

 **Now that we know and understand each other better, I hope my story and your view on it have brightened!**

 **Love,**

 *** Your Secret Admirer * (lol...no. It's just me.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. So I know I said there wouldn't be any romance in this (and I swear there won't be much!) But I decided to tryout a new idea; Caroline begins to believe she loves Wally (She's just being Caroline,) and tries to replay what happen last Valentine's Day. She tries to force him to love her, too. But don't worry; it actually might end pretty well! Not romantic... But well!**

CHAPTER FOUR

the sky was cloudy and rainy, and Caroline's head was pressed firmly against the back window of her father's Chevy. Of course, ANY day you have to leave your hometown...it's raining. Either in the weather or in the piece of your heart that stays behind. Caroline felt tears fall slowly down her cheeks. What surprised her the most was the fact that they were actually real. REAL! Normally, when Caroline Lenore cried, her tears were fake, for attention and to make a big scene. Maybe it was because, up until now, her life had been quite nice, in fact. She was a perfectly normal little girl living in a normal town with a normal family and with normal friends. And then the house burnt down. Worst of all, Beth wouldn't stop crying.

"It's all my fault!" She pleaded from beside Caroline, covering her face with her hands. "If only I'd turned the stove off after making those cookies!"

"Oh, Bethany Sue, you know it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone at any time, we're just lucky to be alive." Mrs. Malloy promised, reaching back to squeeze her middle daughter's hand.

Eddie and Caroline, who were sitting on both sides of Beth, Eddie on the left and Caroline on the right, looked awkwardly at each other, frowning. Eddie's eyes were dry, but they also had rings of orange around the brown, proving she was highly upset.

Caroline closed her eyes at the memory of leaving Buford. It was two weeks and five days after she'd cornered her sisters in the Pines' office to tell them what she heard and seen.

"Darn," Eddie had complained, arms crossed. "So we won't get to do the bubble gum trick after all!"

"Who cares? We'll be moving to Buckman! We could play tricks on the boys all we wanted...forever!" Beth argued, grinning.

But now, nobody was grinning anymore. The reality of it all had finally sunk in and honestly...I'm not sure how three girls as young and boisterous as the Malloy sisters could handle it.

Wally Hartford held up the large white paper sign his mother had insisted on making. It was so big it went from one side of the living room to the next, hanging from the ceiling.

 _ **WELCOME BACK, MALLOYS!**_ it read, and Josh had drawn little red, blue and yellow balloons on each corner of the banner.

"Mom, don't you think it's a little...much?" Wally asked, realizing that his parents hadn't thrown this big of a fit when the Bensons came back.

"Of course not, now take off your shoes, stand on the sofa, and help me hang this!" Mrs. Hartford demanded, swaying back and forth on a chair she'd gotten from the kitchen.

Wally sighed. Why couldn't Jake and Josh do it? They were taller! But no...they were at the basketball court behind the school, shooting hoops with Steve and Tony Benson, despite the cold, windy weather. And Peter wouldn't do it, he was too busy pretending to be sick upstairs. It didn't matter, though, since Peter was only seven and quite short.

Wally sighed all over again. It was early January, and he had had his eleventh birthday the month before. The twins were still only twleve for now, for their birthdays weren't till April. Eddie's birthday was in April, too, he remembere. Now that the Malloys were moving back (and would be at his house in less than two hours,) he wondered if Jake, Josh, and Eddie would ever have birthday parties together. Like he and Caroline the Crazie had. He ran a hand worriedly through his shaggy dark hair and wondered what the heck he was going to do. At least the Bensons were still here; and even better was that both couches (Mr. Benson and Mr. Malloy,) could have jobs because last he heard, Couch Malloy had found an interesting job offer as Buckman High School's gym teacher and football couch.

"Okay, perfect!" Mrs. Hartford cried out happily, stepping off the chair to admire her work. Each and every letter on the banner was a different color, thanks to Josh's artsy mind and cheerful personality.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the phone ringing from inside the kitchen, and Wally's mother ran to pick it up.

"Hello...?" She asked, while Wally went to sit at the table.

"Yes...oh, I don't know, Dave...well, perhaps. Yes, but what about...oh, alright. I'll be there at four."

She huffed as she banged the phone back on the wall.

"That was Dave from the hardware store, it seems I have to come in to work today, after all. Do you think you and your brothers can greet the Malloys when they get here? Bring them over for tea and cookies, okay?" She said quickly, rushing over to grab her coat.

"Wait, you can't just leave! What will I tell the Malloys? They'll be here soon!" Wally whined, tilting his head back.

"Cut the drama, Wally. All you have to do is tell them hi, and ask them to come over for awhile. If our house burnt down, they'd be polite and understanding, too!" His mother scolded, and walked up the staircase to kiss Peter goodbye. He was lying in his bed, a sad, painful expression on his face, giving a little cough or sneeze every now and then. But he was only pretending, Wally could easily tell.

Wally frowned. Why did he always get himself into these kinds of situations? He wsd only eleven, there wasn't much he could do!

Suddenly, the back door banged open, and in strolled Jake, Josh, Steve, and Tony.

Jake and Josh were skinny and tall, with tanned complexions, greenish eyes, and dark blonde hair with strikes of reddish gold, dyed from the sun. Jake almost always wore a baseball cap, while Josh wore white T-shirts and faded jeans as much as he could. Steve and Tony were the two oldest Benson brothers; Steve was now thirteen and Tony was twelve and in the same class as the twins were. Steve was rather short, but had grown quite a bit over the last couple of months, and he looked like his father, with tanned skin, light hair and dark blue eyes with specks of green in them, meanwhile, Tony was brown-haired, tall, and a little pale.

Just as the foursome walked in, laughing hysterically about something, Mother swept pass them, kissing each twin's cheek, then dashing out the door. "I'll be home at seven!" She called over her shoulder.

Josh looked at Wally sitting at the table.

"What was that?" He asked, as Steve and Tony giggled.

"She's going to work, Dad won't be home till late. So we'll be stuck with the You-Know-Whos!" Wally complained, burying his face in his hands.

"Shoot. not THEM!" Jake scolded, throwing his head back.

"Oh, I don't know, the girls weren't THAT bad," Steve said, sitting along with Wally at the table. The twins followed.

"You're kidding, right? They have 'trouble' stamped on their foreheads!" Jake told him.

"I thought you liked trouble, Jake Hatford." Josh joked, rolling his eyes.

"No! Not at all! And ABSOLUTELY not them!" His twin argued, sighing.

"We'll see, we'll just see." Wally mumbled, and sunk down in his seat.

"We're here." Couch Malloy called out, and Caroline's eyes opened slowly, revealing the redness in them.

Carefully, the Chevy pulled into the driveway of the house next door to the Hatfords, the Colby's house. Turns out, someone had rented it, disliked it, and moved out a month ago. And now the Malloys were buying it for a decent price.

Caroline's eyes drafted over to the Hatford's house. Nobody was home.

 _Where are you, Wally? Hiding from me?"_ She thought gleefully, smiling slightly as she carried a cardboard box up the porch steps.

"I call dabs on the biggest room!" Eddie cooed, skipping happily up the staircase, yanking her baseball cap off and swinging it in the air.

"Oh, yeah? No way!" Beth cried out, dropping her box on the floor and chasing after her older sister.

Caroline sighed as she walked halfheartedly up the stairs behind them, and yet a light smile stuck on her lips the entire time.

 _Caroline and Wally, sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ she sung softly under her breath, tipping her head dreamily from side to side. She picked out her room quite quickly; the one that faced the twins' bedroom. Wally's was on the backside of the house. Such a shame. It was a very welcoming room, with crimson red colored walls, white carpet, a window with a white pane, and a walk-in closest. It fit Caroline perfectly. Dramatic, romantic, and bold.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the front door, knowing it was the moving men, Caroline cried out, "I'll get it!" And dashed out of her room, thinking of Wally's icy eyes.

She happily swung the door open.

"Hi. You can start with the living room sofa-" she started, but was cut off.

"Hi, Caroline." A tall, fair-skinned figure spoke, sounding a littke nervous.

Caroline braced herself against the door frame, one arm over her head like a 40s model. She smiled an adorable smile for her "beloved".

"Hello, Wally."

( **Lol. So yeah...Caroline's not called The Crazie for nothing, now is she? Stuck with me here, people. And know that, even though this situation sounds stupid, believe me when I say I have an amazing idea!)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE (I think...)

"This is the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me," Eddie whispered in Caroline's ear as the girls walked in a perfect line across their yard and into the Hartford's yard, Wally in front of them. When Wally had asked Caroline to come over and have a little 'Welcome Back' party at his house, Eddie had thought it was a trick. After all, the boys' parents weren't home. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Malloy weren't coming along because they had excused themselves for it by telling Wally they had to go help the moving men. Such a beautiful shame.

"So...what's the part nonsense about, anyhow?" Eddie demanded, tugging at Wally's shirt sleeve. Wally huffed, clearly annoyed.

"I already told you; it's a PARTY! lighten up, Eddie." He told her, and Caroline was a little shocked to see a small smile on his face. She wondered if she should run.

"Hey, you're back!" Tony cried out, standing up from the couch as the girls and Wally entered the living room, with it's large **WELCOME BACK, MALLOYS!** Banner hanging overtop.

"Aw, how adorable, IT remembered me!" Beth cooed out teasingly, grinning such a ridiculous smile Caroline had to pinch her elbow to make her stop. Everyone knew Beth was a hopeless romantic.

"Nice to see ya again, Eddie," Steve said, smiling. Edde blushed. And...of course, Caroline almost barfed.

"Yes, well, this whole party thing is certainly pleasant, indeed. Wally, I'm very wooed. " She started, walking zig-zag over to him.

"It was Mom's idea. She said she's sorry she can't be here but her boss called her in again today. He's kinda a jerk," Wally told her, and wondered if he and Caroline were actually having a NORMAL conversion. The three sisters looked around uneasily for a place to sit. There were two couches in the Hatford's living room, one was more like a loveseat and the other full-sized. And there were two armchairs. But all the seats were rudely taken.

"Oh, silly me! Here, ladies first." Jake said, and stood up from his spot next to Josh and Danny on the Loveseat.

"Yeah, anything for our new neighbors," Danny stated, and he and Josh stood up next.

The girls looked at each other worriedly. Jake noticed.

"Oh, C'on, girls. You don't really think we're gonna prank you, do you? Please, that's SO immature! Take a seat, girls." He said cooly, suddenly, however, he whirled around and turned his back on the girls. He pulled his Batman comic book out of the crack between the cushions. "Almost forgot this," he said, holding it up as he and Josh and Danny walked toward the other couch with their buddies and brothers, in the floor next to Peter, who had 'magically' gotten better since his mother left.

The girls decided to take their seats, after all...the couch LOOKED okay, even though they hadn't paid close attention. And besides, the boys were being nice! Maybe a little too nice...

Suddenly, however, the girls hopped right back up, screaming bloody murder. Something was very cold underneath them, and when they turned around, they saw someone (namely, Jake, who had been holding a glass of iced tea,) had spilled icecubes all over the seat. Instantly, five Benson boys and four Hartford boys all began laughing uncontrollably. Eddie twirled around. "You stupid jerks! I would have thought more of you, boys!" She cried out, and both Beth and Caroline knew she was cocky and sarcastic. Like always.

"Hey, enemies with good intentions...ARE STILL ENEMIES, honey." Jake reminded, arms crossed.

"You'll pay for that, Jake Hatford! You all will! EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU!" Eddie yelled, and her stormed out of the room, her sisters at her heels.

"Well, that party ended quick,"Wally stated as he and his brothers and his five friends stood out on the porch, watching the girls walk hotly across the lawn and to their own porch, right next to his house.

"It'll be worth it," Steve told him, eyes scanning Eddie as she banged the door shut.

"Mom's gonna be mad," Wally said again, eyes wide.

"Still worth it." Josh said, smirking.

"What if the water stains to the couch?" Wally asked once again, worried.

"Yet again...; worth it." Jake said next, arms crossed.

"But...but what about-"

"CAN it, Wally!" The rest of the crew demanded, and the boys walked back into the house. All but Wally, who stood out lonely on the porch, hands in his pockets.

"Fine." He muttered to himself, and decided he'd better go back to his room to watch ants again.


End file.
